Bummer
by TheFlyingCockerel
Summary: Percy Jackson feels destroyed. This fanfic explores the memories of Percy Jackson after the second giant war. Rachel, Annabeth and Chiron all have a role to play discover which one has caused him all this pain.
1. Prologue: Bummer

**BUMMER**

 _I saw my face, reflecting off the lake. Staring into my broken eyes as I do it, Rachel plops down next to me putting her arm round my shoulder and squeezes my slightly. I smile a tad and then ground myself back in to reality. "How'd it be going down by the lake?" She asks sarcastically._

 _"It's been pretty fun, actually." I say, my attempt at self deprecation. I should probably explain, and 'cause I'm so original: FLASHBACK!_

"You can call me Fry." The stranger said. He had scraggly blonde hair that fell over his face in a heap. He smiled and fell to the ground, tired most definitely from the fight just then. He was coming up half blood hill, and we battled off two hellhounds. Chiron came up behind me as I helped Fry back to his feet, "thanks mate" he said in a British accent. I saw a few girls blush as the rest of the camp to greet the new camper.

As far as I could tell, Fry and I were friends and I think that is still true to this day. Chiron had started to become one with his fellow centaur and had become quite the part horse-man, he celebrated each new camper's arrival with a party, and Fry was treated no different. I'd offered him a place in cabin 3 instead of him being squashed into the Hermes cabin.

I had introduced him to a few people he could hang out with, he seemed to get on with them fine, so I decided to track down my girlfriend, and there she was with, in the corner, reading. I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey wise girl," I said, and she smirked, I'd die to see that grin again, and put her book down.

She kissed me back on the lips, "Hey Seaweed Brain. Nice of you to remember that I'm still here, you still trying to get into bed with Mr English?" She said, her voice so full of sarcasm, I thought she just ate a sarcasm sandwich.

"Hey," I said in mock hurt. "He has a name you know." I smile and sit down next to her, wrap my arm around her waist, pull her in close and whisper in her ear; "and just for your information the only person I'd be trying to get into bed with, would be you Annabeth Chase."

She blushed bright red and rests her head on my shoulder. "Oh." And we sat there in comfortable silence for a bit before making out, "is love infectious or is it safe for me to venture into the land of Percabeth?" I heard someone ask. I stopped kissing Annabeth, and look up and see the ever sassy Thalia.

"It's safe," Annabeth said. Thalia sat down right between us, breaking up our hug and definitely breaking the mood, I think the song changed too from a soft mellow piano composition to a heavy rock band's set, the exact stuff the untrained eye would expect Thalia was into.

"You guys," and then she started laughing hysterically. Annabeth and I look at each other quizzically, "I'm sorry if I broke the mood, but I brought you guys a present." She handed me a small velvet box, "don't worry Annie I'm not stealing your boy." And then she leaves. Drunk, most certainly.

 _"I'm sorry, Percy that it had to happen that way, truly I am." Rachel says._

 _"I don't want your sympathy," I stand up, her arm falls to the ground, "all I want is to be free of the memories of this place, they are all too..." I sigh, "I don't know."_

I slowly opened the box, in case there was a foul practical joke locked inside it, but rather I found two lockets, ones of an owl, the other of waves. "What?" Always one with questions Annabeth was.

I gave her the one with the waves on it, she held tightly around the chain and dragged me outside, the cold air hit me as soon as we were outside, but she dragged me further, until we were at my cabin, she locked the door and said, "please don't mock me," she bit her lip.

"As if," I scoffed. But she look at me seriously, she turned her back on me and unzipped her dress, it fell to her feet, she was uh... Almost naked. She bent over and unlaced her converse (I know, she had an awesome fashion sense), I sat down.

"Don't get the wrong idea seaweed brain." She said. I nodded and swallowed. From, out of nowhere she pulled out her pyjamas and put them on, still wearing her bright orange socks. Biggest tease ever. She then jumped into my bed, and snuggled up under the duvet, "I've been having some bad dweams lately Pwercy," she had said in a baby voice.

I undid my belt and pulled off my jeans, "would, baby Annabeth feel better if she had big strong Pwercy looking after her," I said. She nodded, and I threw off my t-shirt and got into my bed as well.

At first, I'm not going to lie, a bit awkward. But after a while, while embracing her she fell asleep soundly. Her head against my chest, my arms round her body and our legs oddly intertwined into a very small single bed. Back then, I was a gymnast.

The next morning I woke. I gently woke Annabeth, "go away Percy I'm not finished sleeping yet..." She moaned. I slipped out of bed relatively unscathed. Annabeth moaned and clawed for a pillow, I handed one over to her which she placed on the bed and continued to sleep.

I decided to have a shower, I turned the shower up to full blast and looked at the sink while the water was heating up and suddenly remembered Fry. Did I leave him outside all night? I rank to the front door of the cabin, and found Fry sleeping, even if we did lock the door weird.

I decided not to think about and just went to have a shower.

 _After Rachel left I had a bit more time to process what had happened_.

 **A/N**

I'll give a prize to anyone who can guess what happened to Percy. Chapter two should be coming soon, I hope you enjoyed this and please review. I haven't gone over this fully (it was getting late and really wanted to post this), feel free to point out mistakes and advice.


	2. Part 1: Herring

BUMMER

'Herring'

(Part I of III)

 _(A/N) The previous part was the prologue. This is part one of three. There will be five parts in total; prologue, part 1, part 2, part 3, epilogue)_

" _Talk." Rachel said, reading from her physiological book. I gave her a quizzical look, "how do you feel you have to express your emotions in one way, sometimes that can be talking or running off and making some old creepy guy in a starry suit find you."_

 _"2 Things; first, that book lies, and where'd you get that idea from?"_

 _"A dream."_

 _"Ohh." I got up and ran back to my cabin, with a small smile on my face, even if you know. And as soon as I opened the door, I saw her blonde curly hair and her beautiful grey eyes._

"There is a storm brewing," Annabeth had said.

"Uh huh," I said while looking into her eyes, those eyes, her eyes my wise girls eyes. It's been so long.

"What you staring at, seaweed brain?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "you." She blushed, as did I, I kissed her for a second or maybe more. "I've got to train."

She shrugged and got up, brushed the dirt of her jeans, she straitened out her CHB orange t-shirt, the locket we were given yesterday around her neck. I had checked to see if I had mine on, I did as it may. "With Fry." She asked, knowing the answer, which had snapped me back into reality.

"Uh-huh, but don't worry I ain't gonna be cheating on your ass." She smiled and hugged me goodbye, she turned and headed back to her cabin, but before she had disappeared over the horizon I shouted; "at least not with someone as ugly as him!"

She looked back on me, and stuck her tongue out.

After training with Fry I went up to the Athena cabin. "Hey Malcolm."

"Hi," he said not looking up from his book, he was lounged outside the Athena cabin reading a 800-something paged novel on some stuff that is hard to pronounce, "Annabeth is though there, having a shower."

"Actually I wanted to see you," I said.

"Ha-Ha." He said sarcastically, he looked up and said, "Annabeth through there, having a s-h-o-w-e-r."

"Like I said, I came to see you–."

"A shower." He said again. "Gods, Percy she said you'd be by she wants you to go see her."

"Oh." I smiled, but looked Malcolm dead in the eyes, "I'm watching you."

He tutted as I entered through into Camp Half Blood's library. Sarcasm, it's actually the Athena cabin. Ha-Ha, I know.

"So Mr Jackson," Annabeth said, drying off her hair, a beige towel round her body. "How are you? It's a shame you're late, I had a surprise for you but..." She sighed, "I guess we're gonna have to re-schedule, huh?"

"Right, I'm uh... Sorry. I... I got lost." She turned off the blow-dryer and walked over to me, she put her arms around my chest. I felt her breath on my chest.

"You aren't fooling anybody Seaweed Brain."

" _It's good to see you again," I say._

 _"Yes," she says, looking at me sceptically, "well after what happened, I was worried about returning but I decided it'd be for the best. "I hope that it doesn't cause you any discomfort that I'll be staying at Camp Half Blood for a little while."_

 _"No discomfort at all, like whatsoever." I smiled sarcastically._

"So I was thinking..."

"Like always then," I said, me and Annabeth were snuggled up on a couch, that I had moved into the Poseidon cabin.

"Yeah, I guess so." She says, "I've been looking at apartments around and in New York, I was wondering if we should move in together."

"Well, I dunno," I said, meaning it as a joke, but she didn't see it that way clearly.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is..."

"I'm joking, okay I'm joking."

She punched me on the arm, "I knew you were 'joking', I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Okay, sure... let's go to sleep." I said, she smiled and took off her top.

"Sleep?" She asked.

And I replied, rather sexily might I add, "who needs to know?"

I ran towards the big house. "Chiron home?" I asked Mr D.

"Yup, now leave me I have to get drunk, do you know how difficult it is to get drunk when you are not allowed to have alcohol?"

"No, sir, but I have to..."

"It's very hard, Peter, very hard indeed."

"It's Percy, but..."

"Off you pop, he's expecting you, with um Annabelle?"

"Annabeth, I better get going."

"Yeah, walking round here, you stupid boy, go get out of here, I have to get drunk, Do you know how hard it is to get drunk?"

"Uh... Bye."

"Peter?"

I rushed off into the big house and saw Annabeth in front of Chiron. She looked like she was about to be sick. "So... Sally and my father have finalised the offer, of course we'll be coming back over the summer, but Percy and I would like this last week of summer to settle into the place, if you don't mind?" Annabeth seemed like she had finalised all the details. I had finished packing our bags and had got them thrown in my mom's car, I just had to go and get Annabeth...

"Percy..." Chiron said. "Annabeth I were just talking about you're apartment together and I'm pleased to say I think you are both old enough to live together. Annabeth go sit yourself in the car, Percy I need to borrow you for a second."

"Ummm... Of course, anything I can do," I replied. "I'll just walk Annabeth out."

"Of course, of course."

Annabeth and I made our way to the doorway. "All right, Percy," she had said, "this is it."

"Don't go speeding off without me, all right."

"Can't promise anything," she winked and kissed me. Then, I saw her jog off towards the car.

"Chiron..." I said slightly confused as I did a 180.

"Percy, my boy walk with me." We walked round the back of the big house and looked out into the forest. "I have seen you grown up since you were a young boy. I have seen you knocked down and almost killed by plenty things, but I have seen you grow into a strong, clever, bright adult. So, as all adult males need... Here, this is my favourite brand." He passed me a packet of condoms.

 **A/N - Firstly, thank you for reading. And secondly, sorry for keeping this so long. I wrote the first 700 words of this chapter the day after I published the first chapter (over a month ago), so I apologise if it seems disjointed. Hopefully it doesn't take too long for chapter three, how's two months?**


	3. Part 2: Hearth

**BUMMER**

 ** _'Hearth_** '

(Part II of III)

(A/N) Enjoy, :p

"I _t's annoying," I said to Rachel. "Why does Athena get to stay here and Poseidon... Or Apollo not."_

 _"I don't know... Zeus is crazy."_

 _"You got that right."_

Annabeth looked up at me, "this is nice, isn't it," the apartment reminded me slightly of my mom's apartment back in the day, only more spacious, airy, not filled with Smelly Gabe and big. So, not like my mom's apartment, like what's so ever.

"Yeah, it's fantastic." I said. Me and Annabeth were on the 5th floor and I looked out of the massive Windows that over looked the New York skyline. Annabeth walked up behind me, I wrapped my arm around her waist and asked, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Second."

"What?" She asked confused, "second most beautiful..."

"Yeah, Wise Girl, second most beautiful thing after you." And that's when it all changed, I was certain that I wanted to marry this girl.

Annabeth looked deeply into my eyes, kissed me and said, "shut your mouth and unpack some of our things." I scrunched up my eyebrows, threw my hoodie onto the sofa that the movers must have put there and grabbed my bags and Annabeth's bags, Annabeth reached for the last bag, that I think had some toiletries (really heavy *sarcasm*) in. "It's not like we have a bed anyway."

After we had set everything up, moved stuff around, mind you Annabeth still wasn't happy of course, but Annabeth and I were tired and slept in our, recently move, king sized bed, which I had asked my mum for. At first, gods this is embarrassing, she said no, of course, but Annabeth persuaded her eventually. Urgh. I am so stupid sometimes.

I wake to the smell of waffles and instantly know that Annabeth has learned to cook over night or... It's my mum. I get out of bed, slip on some jeans, a grey polo and slippers too, and walk into the kitchen. Yesterday it still had utensils and cutlery and all sorts in boxes on the work services. But, with the help of Annabeth it seems my mom turned the kitchen around.

"Morning." I say to Annabeth. "Hey mom," I say cheerily as I give her a hug.

"Oh Percy, you're all grown up now."

"Mom..." I said pleadingly.

"Anyway..." Annabeth says, smiling and picking off a pancake of the pile and smothering it with maple syrup. "Pancakes," she said easily.

"So all we need now is a TV, Internet and a crib." I said to my mom.

"Noted." As she put down her pen and finished off her list. "Wait... A crib?"

"Yeah, me and Annabeth are having a baby, duh." My mom looked at me sceptically, Annabeth went out to buy some toilet roll and more maple syrup, so she was unable to clarify this information.

"Well, I am ur... Happy for you... Ur..."

"Joking."

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"I'm joking," I started laughing hysterically at the face she was pulling. She then started slapping me on the arm.

"You... Argh!..."

I heard the door close with a satisfying click as Annabeth entered back into our apartment. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"I..." I started, "I told her that you were pregnant. And she believed me."

Annabeth smiled slightly. But after receiving a frown from my mom she said, dead serious, "not amusing."

The following night Annabeth couldn't get to bed. I held her in my arms but yet she still persisted to close her eyes. "Percy, I feel like we've left everything we know to come live out here."

"Camp half blood?"

"Uh huh," she sniffed slightly and it seemed she was about to cry, "I mean, my brothers and sisters, you just found out you had a brother... Oh gods."

"Hey." I said soothly, "we're going to be fine, every one at camp half blood are going to be fine. I wouldn't have come with you here if I wasn't sure about that."

Annabeth looked over her shoulder and into my eyes, she smirked and croaked, "we have a bed now..."

"I see that... Oh."

 _"Percy," she said, I made my way over to the Athena table, it cleared except from me and the goddess her self. "About earlier... Discomfort, I didn't mean to threaten you if that's how you feel..."_

 _"Why would I be threatened by you?"_

 _"Because I took away the love of your life."_

I woke up to a disgusting smell, I slipped on some joggers and couldn't be asked to put on a t-shirt. I walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Annabeth, but see her mother instead. I forced a smile and said, "morning, where Annabeth?"

"Out shopping for whatever humans need."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Does she need to know, are you hiding something?"

"Woah, no... It's just the gods are acting shady again, and here you are eating cereal."

"They're nice," she gestured to the cereals, "I'm sorry I used all you milk making hot chocolate, but you're a heavy sleeper and your one turned cold."

"Why all nice?"

"I'm always nice to nice people."

"And I'm suddenly all nice?"

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"Okay, it's good of you to drop by... But Annabeth will be back soon."

"Not for another 15 minutes, I need to talk to you about something serious... About Annabeth."

"What about her?"

"You know... The..."

"Huh?"

"Oh... She hasn't told you yet, just double checking, I'm sure, but be prepared. Anyway, I got you this," I was obviously very confused at that point, she placed down a velvet box and disappeared into thin air.

Knowing Athena, I approached the box slowly, why had she been all nice to me all of a sudden was, still to this day, unknown. What was in the box? Guess.

Annabeth came in exactly 15 minutes after Athena left. She looked a little sick so I told her to rest on the couch.

"Doctor Percy," she moaned.

"Yup." I replied.

"Can you come over here please, I need a kiss to make sure I feel better for this weekend."

I put down the frying pan, turned down the hob slightly and walked into our lounge, which was also the kitchen. I kissed her on the head and asked, "what's happening this weekend?"

"I booked us tickets for a football game." She said, I smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Hope you like it," she says smugly.

"Like it? Love it, just like I love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed brain" she said instantaneously.

I smile and went to go grab her some medicine.

Annabeth got better over the week and we went to the football game, afterwards we went to Mc Donald's. "I hate Mc Donald's." Annabeth said.

"What!?" I said as I took another bite of my Big Mac.

"Everything just filled with preservatives and shit." She frowns and nicks one of my chips. "Joking." She smiles.

"Ha Ha, thought I might have to break up with you and kill you because of that comment." Annabeth frowns. "Joking," She said sarcastically.

"Don't get all defensive about Mc Donald's, it's not my fault their Nuggets take like Pegasus poop."

Annabeth then excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

When she returned I had finished my meal and was putting on my coat, "leaving with out me, seaweed brain?"

"Thought I'd get some fresh air."

Ananbeth grabs her cardigan off of the table and wraps it round her waist, "you not cold?" She shakes her head, I wrap my arm around her waist and we leave.

The next two days were pretty much the same as a normal day: wake, shower, brush teeth, eat, Tv, eat, read, gym, eat, eat, kissy time, eat. Annabeth had to get a job, so I barely saw her. She was redesigning her designs in Olympus. It was good pay, really good pay. But I hardly got to see her.

The night everything changed started normally:

"Percy! I'm home!" I put down my fork, and walked to the front door, she was taking of her boots and jacket, "hey," she said seductively.

"Hi." I said normally. She looked at me questionably.

"What?" She asked. "Am I not sexy enough?" She teased.

"Oh... You're sexy, beautiful, God-like. But I feel..."

"Aww... Percy has feelings." She said in a baby voice.

"I feel like all we do is eat together and sleep together."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Talk. While drunk."

"You can drink, It's better for me not to have a hangover at work."

"You grab the glasses and I'll put something good on." I said.

"Ughh... Just one glass for me."

"You wish." I chuckled.

Our conversations went everywhere, till we landed in the future and talking about babies.

"I'd very much like to make a baby in you right now..." I slurred, very drunk.

"I think you've done it to many times already."

"Huuuuuuuuh?"

"I mean... Like uhh sexy time..."

"What is you not telling meeeee..."

"Nothing. And you're very drunk you should go to bed."

"Noooooo. You tooooo beautiful, and you said something about sexy time... And something else?"

"I promise to tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"If you promise to make love to me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay night night night, uhhhhhh." I finished before I collapsed.

The next day I woke in a stinking mess that was my bed, I got up, my head throbbed. I remembered nothing. Absolutely nothing. Okay, I remembered actually quite a lot. But first, to the paracetamol.

As soon as I got into the kitchen there was a note on the kitchen table:

 **Hey Percy,**

 **I left u paracetamol in a cup on the table, I decided to have the day off 2day. Maybe we could do something fun ;) and talk about yesterday...**

 **Xxx. :)**

I smiled. I grabbed the cup of paracetamol and scoffed the whole cup. Which, learning from mistakes, is NOT how you should consume pills. I coughed.

A few minutes later, Annabeth came through the door with groceries. "Got the day off have you?"

"Yup. My mom is second in command after all." She smiled and grabbed a packet of Doritos and salsa from the groceries bag and chucked them over to me. I placed the on the coffee table and scoffed a few before Annabeth even sat down, "greedy."

"Says you I saw you eat like a million kilos of ice cream."

"I was hungry." She admitted.

"Hmmm. Anyway, remember yesterday?"

"Vividly."

"Our promises."

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"Oh... Your promise, oh that is a great idea."

"My promise, what did you promise me?"

"Urghhhh." She said. "I need you to listen carefully..."

A/N: **ok, officially worst updatererer ever. Sorry. I'm sorry again. Schools out. Yay! (In England) and Christmas! And Star Wars! And Christmas! Thanks for reading. You've probably already guessed what Ananbwth is going to say: here are a few clues from my story, Annabeth is:**

 **Confusion**

 **Horny and sexually confused**

 **Mood swings**

 **Feeling sick**

 **Vomiting in Mc Donald's**

 **Not wanting to drink**


	4. Part 3: Open

**BUMMER**

'Open'

(Part III of III)

( **A/N) Thanks for clicking, :)**

" _Athena. How are you? Good, I hope." I say sarcastically as I open my cabin door._

 _"Poppet, are you still angry at me? Now who's being immature."_

 _"Still angry?" I say. "You took away everything I had... How could you take her life, she was innocent."_

"You're what!?" I asked.

"Me repeating it 59 times isn't going to undo the fact that you impregnated me."

"OK." I sit down on the sofa and hold the hands of my girlfriends that eyes are now tearful. "I'm sorry. It's just— oh gods I've been so blind. This isn't about us Annabeth. So, please don't cry. This is about our child, the child that we'll have together. But, we need to go and talk to Chiron."

"What about school? Goode?"

"Annabeth. Always the same. School can wait, we'll get back to it some other time.*"

" Okay, sorry. Let's go. Wait."

"What?" I asked concerned.

"You can't drive."

"I know, that's why you're gonna drive."

"I can't drive! I'm pregnant!"

"So?"

"Urghhhh." She moaned. "Call your mom!"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled my moms number. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey, you okay?"

"Yes, it's Annabeth that's not okay... She's pregnant."

"OK... Sure. We still on for this weekend?"

"No, mom. I'm serious, I'm sorry about pranking you the last time, but I'm not joking."

"You never learn. I'm not fooling..."

"Mom... I knocked up my girlfriend. We live together, sleep together in the same bed, drink too much alcohol together. Mom, listen to me. I can't drive and Annabeth well she's got a tiny me in her." Annabeth scowled at me. "Mom?"

"Alright I'm coming... But where are you going?"

"Camp... So Annabeth's womb doesn't get eaten out by a Minotaur." I earned another scowl from Annabeth.

"Be there after I..."

She hung up.

Twenty minutes later my mom arrived at my apartment with Paul. "Hey." My mom said as she quickly ran over to Annbeth and slung an arm around her.

"I'm not crippled," Annabeth complained.

"We know," I started as I opened up the car door. "But you are insane, and for you: it's off to the asylum."

"Not funny."

My mom removed her arm from Annabeth's body. "I wasn't trying to be supportive, I was trying to be comforting."

"I know, Sally." Annabeth said as she gave her a hug.

"Besides you're only what a week pregnant? Two weeks?" My mom sat in the drivers seat of the car and waited for everyone to get in.

"Actually, it's a month."

Everyone looked at her shocked. "I thought you looked a little chubbier recently..." I said.

"Well, everything seems to be all good." Chiron said as he raised his ear from Annabeths... Um... You know. Not actually there there, it's actually just above but...

"So you're a midwife now?" I asked.

"No, just know a lot about babies. Can see you didn't use that present I gave you to good use, right Percy?"

"Uh huh." I muttered.

Annabeth raised, "so how should we raise the child?"

"Your child... And like the way you were raised... Actually like the way Percy was raised. Like a normal kid, he or she needn't know they are a half blood till they are at least 12 or thirteen. But don't tell them, OK? Wait till the monsters come." He jokes.

"Half blood?" I questioned, "shouldn't it be quarter blood."

"No. No need to complicate things."

 _Rachel and I sat on the beach._

 _"Percy." I hate that she calls me that. "It's okay, stay with me," I fall over onto the floor. I groan, at least 20 times. I feel dizzy. A lot of dizzzzziiiiiiiineeeeeeeesssss. And all I see is Rachel's face, she reminds me so much of her mother._

"What should we call it?" Annabeth asked. She was 3 months into labour and we had had this conversation a thousand times.

"We've already had this conversation Wise girl. You're not so wise some of the time, eh?"

"Smarter than you still. What should we call it?." Annabeth replied.

"It?" I questioned.

"Well we don't know if it's a girl or a boy." She said.

"We said that we'd call it Luke if it's a boy, for some mystical reason. And Rachel if it's a girl... Because, honouring the dead and all..."

"Oh yeah. Okay, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"What?! I just made lunch."

"I'm pregnant. I can do whatever I want."

"Crazy girl." I muttered.

"Heard that."

2 Months later...

Annabeth and I just left a checkup. Everything was good, we determined the baby's sex. It was a girl! Annabeth was against the fact of discovering the gender, but I went and asked anyway.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Mc Donald's." She replied, tiredly.

"Mc Donald's it is." I had gotten my license, Annabeth figured it was a good idea for a dad to know how to drive.

We pulled into the drive by, "Hello, welcome to Mc Donald's." A guy said.

"Hey, can I have a large Big Mac meal with Coke, and a..."

"Urghhhh... large Big Mac meal with lemonades. And a Mc Flurry, and another large Big Mac meal, urghhhh thanks."

"Okay... Head over to the next booth."

Day of Birth

As I held my child in my arms and looked into her eyes I hugged my baby and promised I'd take care of her no matter what.

 _The missles shot out of the like rain. I looked my daughter, Rachel in her eyes and promised I'd be back. I uncapped riptide, being 37 I have been slowed down and Rachel catches up to me in no time._

 _"Don't be all heroic, Percy."_

 _"Please don't call me Percy, Rachel."_

 _"Fine Dad. But my book says..."_

 _"Your book says shit... If you're coming we gonna have to take this stop."_

 _"Huh?" She asked dumbfounded. This must be what it's like talking to me._

 _I grabbed onto a low hanging ladder and climbed up to reach the deck of a cloned version of the Argo II. It had ballistic cannons dotted everywhere. And Romans held the handles._

 _I walked up to one of the Romans. "Where are the missiles coming from?"_

 _"A rogue flying battle ship."_

 _"And in command?"_

 _"Athena, goddess of wisdom."_

 **A/N I probably should have said before, oracle Rachel died in my version of the second Titan war. And the Rachel that Percy was talking to was his... Daughter, and it's set 19 years after the flash backs (Rachel is 18). So yeah.** **Thanks for reading. Please leave constructive criticism. Thanks again! Bye.**


	5. Epilogue: Life

**BUMMER**

'Life'

(Epilogue)

 **(A/N) Thanks for clicking, :)**

" _Athena." I say._

 _"Percy, my boy." Athena said, her eyes as white as snow. "How nice to see you."_

 _"You too." I say sarcastically._

 _I raised my sword and charged, she disarmed me instantly, Riptide flew over the edge._

 _"Here," Rachel shouted. She threw me a dagger. I slashed and hacked at Athena, she managed to parry every time with her spear. "Hey!" Rachel says._

 _"What?" I grumble as a I parry an attack from Athena._

 _"Can I ask you one question?"_

 _"Uh sure..."_

 _"How would you feel if I was pregnant?"_

 _"Um, shocked."_

 _Athena put her spear over her head, I dropped my dagger, feeling riptide in my pocked, got onto my knees and just as she slammed it down onto my head, I rolled out the way, uncapped riptide and stabbed her in the back._

 _"YOU DICK!" She screamed._

 _"Says you," I say triumphantly._

 _I slashed at her again as she grabbed spear from the broken deck, my third attack was less successful. She parried it and sent me flying._

 _I stood up. But Athena walked over raised her spear again and knocked me to the ground. Rachel tried pushing some of the Athena children and started running at Athena. Athena saw me looking at Rachel and hit her in the stomach. And stabbed her with a small knife— Annabeth's knife— in the shoulder._

 _"Granddaughter?" She stabbed me in the knee swiftly and then raced over to Rachel. "Your mother..."_

 _Hot rage on Rachel's face. "Fuck you!" That's my girl._

 _"Your mother, she died the same way, you were only one at the time, you father," she pointed at me, "was out at the time._

 _"When he came back, Annabeth was covered in blood, you were crying, and everything was ever so sad, but not for the world. I'm sorry, I mourn every day for Annabeth. She didn't deserve to die. But Zeus would have killed her anyway— there was a great prophesy— your mother understood. And she stabbed herself, I said I would do it, but she wouldn't allow that burden on me. I knew of course, that it could be either of you; Annabeth or Rachel in the prophesy. But I couldn't take your life and neither could you're mother._

 _"I hoped that Percy would over look you in his time of hatred and you would die of hunger. But he looked you in his eyes the day you were born and made a promise. And his loyalty to you was never broken, you were raised as a normal child, but when you were twelve he took you by the arm and took you to camp. How nice! But... His fatal flaw— loyalty— killed him in the end."_

 _"Nice speech." I say, gasping for air._

 _Water flooded over the side, my father emerged and sliced down on Athenas brow. I raised, limped over and struck her under her breast. "Thanks dad." But he was gone. All my injuries healed._

 _"But, unfortuamately Rachel still seemed tired and injured. Suddenly the pipes burst and th ship was coming down._

 _The ship was losing altitude quickly, from the hole made from when Athena tried to kill me. We both jumped to the wheel. Rahcle and I tried at all the controls, when Rachel stopped._

 _"What are you DOING?"_

 _"It's no use."_

 _I stopped to. "What?"_

 _"Dad... I'm pregnant."_

 _"Oh hot damn."_

 _"No one says that anymore." She laughed, blood gushing from her shoulder._

 _And when the ship was about to crash, my old pal Jason appeared._

 _2 Days Later..._

"You should come and stay with us." Jason says.

"Nah," I need to go see my mum in a week, so I'll be spending time with my daughter."

"Family man, aren't you."

"You are too."

"That's right. But you should come, for two days if only. But Piper would like to see you. And my daughter wants to meet his gods father."

"Okay, I'll come."

"I'll call the old gang, we can have a meal together."

"Okay. Rachel invited?"

"Of course."

"Rachel's pregnant."

"Really! That's great."

"Yeah, but I can't help thinking if it turns out like..."

"It's not. My son, he's 17, knocked up a girl recently."

"We will both be granddads."

"Don't say that." Jason says.

We both laugh.

"So you're son is 17 and your daughter is..."

"Eight, but we've got twins aswell, they are twelve."

"Full house."

"Yeah, but I love em all."

"So... Frank and Hazel."

"Frank and Hazel had a child together. She's 17 aswell. Luckily for them, she's not pregnant."

"Luckily?"

"You know what I mean."

 _A few hours later_

I told Rachel to meet Jason and his kids at 5:00. She was running late.

"Never like a Jackson to be late."

"You're kids not here."

Then I saw her and she was holding someone's hand. As they got closer, they looked devishly similar, a girl with blonde hair like her mother and green eyes like her father. And the boy? Leon Grace, Jason's son. And it came to my realisation: my best friend's son impregnated my daughter.

"You know each other?" Jason asked confused.

"They're practically married," I muttered.

"Well," Leon started, "this is Rachel."

"I know who she is. Why are you holding her hand."

"We are dating."

"Oh... Good for you. Let's go."

"Aren't you a little troubled?" I asked Jason.

"No." He said bluntly.

"But Rachel is pregnant."

"With all due respect sir, I'll love this child and Rachel for as long as I live."

"Kid, it's not you I'm worried about."

"It's it." I pointed at my daughters stomach.

"It will have Poseidon and Zeus in him or her, and Athena and Aphrodite. Do you know what that means."

"It's going to self destruct."

"Look on the bright side Percy, Piper has put on her famous chicken pies and chips."

 ** _Turns out it didn't self destruct and blow up, it was in fact a mortal, all those conflicting gods in my granddaughter made her mortal. She sat in her crib, smiling. But, I knew. Someday the monsters would come and she would be able to see._**

 **A/N: Finito. Hope you liked. :)**


End file.
